


Три аккорда

by WTF Shageev and roles 2021 (shageev_team)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга, Shageev 2021 [3]
Category: actor rps, Антон Шагин - Fandom, Максим Матвеев - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses / Diseases, M/M, Melodrama, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Single work, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shageev_team/pseuds/WTF%20Shageev%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: – Давление пока низкое, я еще полежу – и возьму такси до дома. Не волнуйся, – губы Максима снова растянулись в улыбке, он очень постарался придать лицу благостно-расслабленный вид.– Мы поедем до дома вместе, – Антон его не спросил, а просто поставил перед фактом, голос не был резкий, просто чуть ниже обычного. – Ты не ел весь день?
Relationships: Антон Шагин/Максим Матвеев
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга, Shageev 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128971
Comments: 21
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Три аккорда

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: WTF Shageev and roles 2021 - "Три аккорда"
> 
> Современное АУ. У Максима разлад в семье, но он очень старается собрать себя по кусочкам. И новая попытка похудеть на 12 килограмм - еще не повод о нем беспокоиться.

Играя на сцене, забываешь о реальности, забываешь, кто ты есть. Существует только роль и чувства героя, его мысли, его ощущения. Мир искажается через призму персонажа, прячется за ширмой собственное «я», ожидая, когда можно будет вернуться, когда эмоциональный грим роли сойдет.

Так вышло, что Антону Шагину психологически тяжело переключаться с персонажа на реальность и он по нескольку часов, а то и дней мог быть не собой, жить жизнью персонажа: это мешало в повседневной жизни и являлось тем, над чем Антон старался работать, что старался исправить в себе.

Но, когда, словно в замедленной съемке, он наблюдает, как Матвеев падает вниз, прямо на сцену, так и не закончив свою реплику, всё меняется. Они находятся слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы Шагин успел подбежать и подхватить его. Или это ступор? Шок? Антон вздрагивает, когда Макс ударяется виском, когда замечает, как из разбитой брови идет кровь. Так странно… Вот он стоял, высокий и стройный, произносил свою реплику, играя лицом, а сейчас лежит, и лицо полностью неподвижно, как у мертвого.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Антон забыл о роли до такой степени, что так и не смог нормально ничего сыграть. Не переставая прокручивать раз за разом картинку того, как ребята окружают Максима, как его под руки уносят со сцены, и как прибегает за кулисы встрепанный доктор. Какая тут может быть работа. Жаль только, что это никак не объяснить режиссеру. Роль-то центральная, а прогон один из финальных.

Когда объявили перерыв, Шагин сразу отправился к Максиму.

Его неестественную бледность, то, как сильно он похудел в последнее время, трудно было не заметить, но еще труднее было решиться сказать о своих наблюдениях, зная, как остро может отреагировать Матвеев.

Антон постучал в дверь и, дождавшись бурчания в качестве разрешения, осторожно вошел в гримерку. Сдержав желание приблизиться в два прыжка, он медленно подошел к дивану, на котором разложил свое тело Матвеев.

– Как ты? – спокойный голос умело скрывал чувства. – Слабость? Не говори только, что это профессиональное выгорание, – сев рядом, он положил руку почти вплотную к ладони Максима.

Движение руки не укрылось от глаз Матвеева. Они глубоко запали, веки были темными, но сами глаза – живыми и подвижными. Он улыбнулся, не поднимая головы от подлокотника, шевельнул пальцами, погладил Шагина по костяшкам.

– Я живой, меня можно потрогать. Живой-живой, целый, – глаза стрельнули вверх и вбок, по направлению к брови. – Вот, заклеили меня, к премьере буду как новенький.

Лицо Антона стало укоризненным и беспокойным: характерно изогнутый рот, светлые миндалевидные глаза вперились Максиму в лицо, под этим взглядом всякий почувствовал бы себя неуютно или чем-то обязанным, но у Матвеева с годами выработался иммунитет.

– Расстроился, что не доиграли? – спросил он у этих глаз. – Да, мне тоже обидно! Какое тут выгорание, когда сцена за сценой все такие здоровские. Я не выгорел, что ты. Премьера будет на ура.

«Расстроился, что не доиграли».

Челюсти Антона сжались сильнее.

Нет смысла злиться на эту фразу, ведь Максим не упрекает в бесчувственности, не упрекает одержимостью работой… Вроде не упрекает? Он просто пытается сместить фокус внимания с себя на что-то другое. Оттого едва ли не тараторит, а не будь у него истощения, давно бы размахивал руками и ходил по гримерке туда-сюда.

Когда знаешь человека достаточно близко, выучиваешь его повадки, и чем больше говорил Матвеев, тем яснее был факт: Шагин прав в своих предположениях.

– Давление пока низкое, я еще полежу – и возьму такси до дома. Не волнуйся, – губы Максима снова растянулись в улыбке, он очень постарался придать лицу благостно-расслабленный вид.

– Мы поедем до дома вместе, – Антон его не спросил, а просто поставил перед фактом, голос не был резкий, просто чуть ниже обычного. – Ты не ел весь день?

Ответа не последовало, и Шагин посмотрел задумчиво-печально, носом фыркнул и похлопал Максима по руке:

– Я посижу с тобой. Сделать тебе кофе?

Он отпустил его руку, чтобы отойти к столу и включить электрический чайник.

– Я не пью кофе, – раздалось с дивана, а на вопросительный взгляд Антона Макс добавил. – Сделай мне чай, если хочешь что-то мне сделать, там стоит коробка на углу, хороший зеленый чай. Для чая в пакетиках. А себе кофе, если хочешь. В общем, угощайся. Всё-всё! Не смотри на меня так.

Если бы голова противно не кружилась и к горлу не подступило нечто похожее на спазм, Матвеев бы еще рассказал, что дома у его есть две начатые пачки веганского кофе: один из свеклы, а другой из кедровых орехов, и у них очень забавный вкус, особенно если молока добавить, но он добавляет редко.

Антон вернулся с чаем, сел на диван снова, всем видом показывая, что уходить не собирается, а Максу придется хотя бы попробовать объясниться.

– У меня разгрузочный день, – сообщил тот, когда головокружение отступило. – Раз в несколько дней делаю, это очень полезно. Так что лучше просто поехать домой и лечь спать, обычно это помогает. Ты меня и до постели с эскортом хочешь довести, Тош? – он сощурился, уцепился рукой за спинку дивана и медленно поднялся с нагретого места.

Фраза прозвучала двусмысленно. Может, хоть это отрезвит Шагина от попытки стать его исповедником.

Повисла пауза, Антон издал тяжелый вздох.

– Максим, пожалуйста, ты можешь доверять мне, если что-то случилось.

– А что могло случиться?

– Я не нападаю на тебя сейчас, тебе не от чего защищаться: мои вопросы не предполагают подвоха, – Антон посмотрел в его глаза внимательно. – И не знаю, что могло случиться. Но хотел бы узнать, если ты позволишь. Потому что мне не всё равно.

Пытаясь смягчить всё нарастающую двусмысленность, Шагин, сопя, сдернул со спинки дивана плед и накрыл им Матвеева.

– У тебя руки в мурашках. Погрейся чуть.

– Теперь я похож на жертву ДТП, – резюмировал Максим, впрочем, послушно оставшись в пледе. Худые руки согрел о чашку, отпил несколько мелких глотков, посидел, постучал носком кроссовка по полу. – Или это защита от повторного падения. Чтобы, если вдруг опять решу падать – то сразу на мягкое?

Забота приятна. Не может быть не приятна, даже для самостоятельного Макса, даже если привык 24/7 справляться. Да и Шагин милый такой в попытке позаботиться и о его душе, и, кажется, о теле. Милый-то милый, но...

– У тебя тон такой, каким с психопатами разговаривают... Или с подростками-наркоманами. Ты не хочешь, чтобы это звучало, как нападение, и хочешь, чтобы я тебе доверился, если что, и рассказал, если что-то случилось. Антон. Ты либо предполагаешь, что что-то и правда случилось, либо это такой неловкий каминг-аут? – уголок рта неумолимо растянулся, лукавая улыбка застыла на губах. – Чем я себя выдал?

Негромкий вздох, Шагин машинально поправил край пледа, чтобы отвлечься от размышлений, от попыток Максима отгородиться. Потому что он прекрасно понимал, что даже при приятной заботе ощущать себя слабым – это всё равно, что ощущать себя больным. Эта бледная немощь еще и шутит про геев. Знает, как отпугнуть. Но Антон не из пугливых.

– Завтра ты выходной? – Шагин слабо дернул уголками губ в невыразительной улыбке. – Тебе было бы полезно хоть день уделить отдыху. Не мне, конечно, говорить, – невесело усмехнулся.

А как не спрашивать дальше, как не задавать вопросы, если только они и крутятся в голове, если только они и заполняют мысли? Максим друг, близкий друг, всё, что происходит с ним – важно.

– Видел твое недавнее интервью. Ты действительно хочешь научиться играть на гитаре? – Антон улыбнулся искренне. – Могу научить.

Матвеев глаза округлил и рот тоже – в искреннем восторге.

– Правда?

Вытянув шею, задергал головой, спрашивая у невидимого зрителя: нет, ну вы видели, вот это мне повезло, вот это удача!

– Охренеть, Тош, охренеть! Да, хочу. Надо было тебя попросить, да? К черту эти курсы всякие, все равно их в расписание не впихнешь! А ты умеешь! ...Я же знал, что ты умеешь? Или не знал? – спросил он сам себя. – Да какая разница. Даже если ты немного умеешь, я хочу, чтобы ты меня этому научил. Спасибо, Антош!.. Стоп, ты смотришь мои интервью?

И посмотрел исподлобья, начиная дергаться под пледом: засмеялся беззвучно.

Видеть Максима улыбающимся искренне, так, что глаза сверкают, что плечи дрожат от смеха – приятно. А еще смущающе.

– Смотрю. Почему тебя это удивляет? – Антон сцепил пальцы в замок и проговорил упрямо. – Я не знал, что ты не умеешь играть, а тут узнал новое.

…Друзья обычно знают друг о друге больше. Его вина, что между ними это не так.

– Ну и интересы у тебя! – продолжая смеяться, показывая оба ряда зубов, Максим головой покачал с умилением. Поглядел на чай, сделал еще несколько мелких глотков, поморщился отчего-то, снова глянул на Шагина. Святая простота. Новое он узнал из интервью. И это только звучит, как странная форма вуайеризма и латентной гомосексуальности. Нет, всё-таки перегнул он палку, когда Стрелецкого играл. А Шагин будто и вовсе не заметил этой насмешки, продолжил говорить о музыке:

– Я знаю не так много о гитаре, но азам научу. Для этого не нужно даже сольфеджио, как для фортепьяно.

– Сольфеджио, – повторил за ним Матвеев с придыханием. – ...Это был вздох человека, которого в детстве не отдали на музыкальный. Кто-то из друзей учился и ненавидел сие таинственное сольфеджио. Наверное, оно жутко муторно... Завтра у меня выходной, но дела есть. Может не откладывать до завтра? А? У меня гитара есть! Гитару-то я купил! Ну, знаешь, покупка – уже половина дела. Стоит... одинокая, – еще несколько мелких глотков, взгляд в чашку, потом она отправилась на столик. – Ты на машине?

– Да. Хочешь, поедем сейчас, но с небольшим условием, – Антон шутливо схватил его за плечо и приблизился. – Мы поедим.

Рука на плече привычная, в манере Антона так трогать. Даже расслабление какое-то наступает ... А потом до мозга доходит.

– Я не могу, – ответил Максим, искренне стараясь вернуть живость на окаменевшее лицо. – Извини. День же разгрузочный. Понимаешь, строго по часам. Сутки и плюс время на сон. Выходит около тридцати часов голода и, в общем... Это время еще не прошло! – Матвеев сумел снова улыбнуться, мягко похлопав Антона по спине. – Но ты голодный после репетиции. Поехали, поешь что-то. Не проблема!

– Просто поехали, – покачал головой Антон и поднялся.

Взяв пару вещей из своей гримерки, он вышел быстрее Матвеева и стал ждать его у машины с купленным в кофейном киоске большим стаканом зеленого чая с жасмином. Да, они только что вроде как чаевничали, но пусть Матвеев хоть руки погреет о стакан. Мерзляк.

Макс появился после слегка затянувшегося прощания с труппой и обещания беречь себя. Чай взял молча и в машину залез.

В салоне пахло травами, было тепло, тихо играла музыка из «Твин Пикса». Уютно, без излишеств и пафоса, без навязчиво мотающихся на зеркале заднего вида безделушек.

– Если холодно, то на задних сидениях есть плед, – продолжил заботливый натиск Шагин. Тихо заурчал мотор, они мягко тронулись с места. – Ты извини за мое предложение. Не хотел давить, – Шагин внимательно посмотрел на профиль Матвеева. Бледное лицо, впалые щеки, он выглядел еще более тощим, чем до роли Стрелецкого. – Куришь? В бардачке сигареты.

– Бросил, – отозвался Матвеев, морщась, когда машина тронулась. – Продукты распада от горения смол, Антош.

– Да, ты об этом в интервью говорил. Забыл. Если я закурю, то мешать не буду? – Антон убрал сигарету за ухо.

– Не будешь, – вздохнул Максим, отворачиваясь к окну. – Кури, Шагин, можно. Курить можно.

Усталость явная, после падения не так просто восстановиться. Болит голова и ранка на виске. Всё можно, Антоша. Проявлять внимание, проводить вместе время. Поесть только нельзя. Да и в конце концов – ведь есть другие радости. Например: твоя компания.

Всё это Матвеев мог бы попытаться проговорить, но остро понимал: рано. Руки узловатые сжал на собственных предплечьях. Его голова лежала на подголовнике, тонкая шея была выгнута, его слегка укачивало. Запахи ароматизатора в салоне и чая в высоком стакане щекотали ноздри, кисло-сладкие, терпкие, с явным призвуком антиоксидантов. У Макса появилось ощущение, что он может определить химически состав продукта по вкусу.

Горячая жидкость спустилась по пищеводу в пустой желудок.

Шагин прервал химическую экспертизу.

– У тебя есть любимая песня, которую ты хочешь научиться играть? Любимую музыку играть легче. «Аукцыон», кажется? – Антон старался улыбаться, но ситуация была не радостная. Потому что он и без объяснения чувствовал, что с Максимом что-то происходит.

– «Дорога»? Это известная песня, аккорды наверняка первой ссылкой в гугле, – Матвеев прикрыл глаза и тихо напел, смешивая музыку из магнитолы и собственное подражание Аукцыону. – Я са-ам себе и небо, и Луна. Го-олая, довольная Луна. До-олгая дорога бескайфо-ва-я... – и выразительно открыл глаза. – Ох.

У Максима хватало сил петь.

Шагин украдкой покосился на него. Он ведь никогда не жалел себя ради достижения идеального результата и очень сильно не любил, когда замечают его усталость. Но ведь он живой человек…

– Сложная композиция для обучения.

Они выехали на шестиполосную. Питер не засыпал с наступлением ночи. Наоборот – преображался, снимал спокойную романтичную маску, становился более мрачной версией себя, но между тем – более настоящей. Свет в салоне Антон не включал, всё освещалось бликами фонарей, погружая в атмосферу андерграунда.

Макс, замотавшись в нечто длинное и черное, а именно кофту-лапшу из тонкой шерсти, голову на бок клонил.

– ...А кого ты обычно в плед в машине заворачиваешь? Встречаешься сейчас с кем-то? С какой-нибудь мерзлявой, как я?

Шагин почувствовал опасность. Немного нервно выключил магнитолу.

– Я иногда сплю в машине. Или еду к заливу, тогда кутаюсь сам, – Максим непроизвольно дал Антону повод коснуться еще одной болезненной темы. Это была прогулка по льду или даже по минному полю. О конфликтах с Лизой он слышал, но понимал, что Максиму больно даже говорить об этом. Антон крепче сжал руль. – А ты, Максим? Извини за прямой вопрос.

– Я пока ни с кем не сошелся. Даже не пытался.

И смеющимся взглядом окинул Шагина:

– Ну да. Ты-то и на заднем сиденье поместишься! Хотя зачем спать в машине – ума не приложу. Не отвечай. Я не хочу знать.

И поднял руки в жесте защиты, растягивая улыбку до ушей. И ведь не сказал, хочет ли, планирует ли с кем-то сходиться. Как будто от Антона чего-то ждал.

– Ты тоже поместишься, если разложить сидения, – совсем не обиделся на смех Шагин и улыбнулся ему в ответ, прикусывая фильтр сигареты. Нельзя не улыбнуться этой широкой улыбке и сверкающим грустной радостью глазам.

Настаивать на теме отношений он не решался, потому что никогда не умел говорить об этом правильно ввиду своей замкнутости.

– А вопрос о том, чтобы встречаться с кем-нибудь – вопрос времени. Ведь сперва нужно отойти от того, что было, – он будто не спрашивал, но посмотрел вопросительно.

– Ты хочешь знать про Лизу? – уточнил Максим, плечами пожал. – Друзьями мы точно не будем. Врагами – тоже. Мы несостоявшиеся деловые партнеры, унесшие каждый себе чувство досады и почти нулевые дивиденды. У нее был очень четкий план на жизнь. А я, сволочь такая, внезапно расхотел в нем участвовать, своеволие проявил. Так всё и закончилось, не приступив к исполнению мечт.

Вытянув шею, он вглядывался в дома и дворы за окном, в вывески. Голос прозвучал раздраженно, хотя и было заметно – Максим пытается смягчить сказанное улыбкой.

– Ты в каком-то конкретно месте ужинать хочешь?

На его резкость Антон никак не отреагировал. Если бы Максим пытался точно так же узнать о его боли, ответ Шагина был еще более резким. Это естественно. Максиму неприятно, и Антон оставил эту тему, выбросил окурок из окна.

– Ты передумал и хочешь поужинать? Просто, если у тебя разгрузочный день, то мне не хочется дразнить тебя едой: чтобы просто смотрел, как я ем, – на повороте Антон слегка нахмурил брови. – Прости, все время забываю. Куда мы должны здесь повернуть?

– Еще два перекрестка, тот, который с фонтаном – мой. Еще рано.

Хмурясь, Матвеев потер висок, цыкнул, поняв, что задел пластырь. Бросил плавающий, немного напуганный взгляд на Антона, пока тот следил за светофорами. Понял отрешенно, что ему нравится почти плоский, волевой профиль Шагина, сомкнутые губы и длинный нос. Серьезный такой.

– Нет, я не передумал, – пробормотал себе под нос и нахмурился. – Просто дома нет ничего существенного, чтобы тебя покормить. Даже если готовить. Рис и пара яиц от силы. Там... Хороший круглосуточный. Вон, зеленая вывеска, можешь просто что-то купить. У них и своя кулинария есть, я беру иногда лапшу на овощном бульоне, если есть. Капусту цветную, когда сам не успеваю отварить. М? Можешь не стесняться. Я не захочу есть, если ты при мне поешь. Я просто не хочу. Привык к интервальному голоданию. К длинным интервалам.

Антон молчал, но так же внимательно наблюдал за Матвеевым. Макс замечательный актер. Он легко может вжиться в любой образ, передать натурально любой спектр эмоций, ведь зритель не любит, когда ему лгут, а он никогда не обманывает, и часто – он обнаженный нерв, и часто жизнь героя – это его собственная. Но Антон знал и то, что это позволяет легко делать вид, что «всё в порядке», когда в душе, может быть, ад. Вот, казалось, они друзья, а поговорить откровенно не получается. И он понимает, почему: не хочется приносить проблем или быть слабым.

– Я знаю, что это тяжело, даже, когда занимаешься голоданием давно. Не мучай себя еще сильнее, пожалуйста, – машина медленно остановилась у нужной парадной.

Антон успел выйти быстрее Максима и раскрыл перед ним дверь. Просто ради шутки, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Матвеев выставил сначала длинную ногу в черной джинсе, а потом выплыл сам, отбрасывая за спину полы кофты-разлетайки, хмыкнул, подбородок задрал, мол, благодарю за заботу. Настоящий джентльмен, Шагин, до дома довез, дверку открыл. И мысли-то все дурные, страшные, неуместные. В голове звенящий космос, тело стало совсем легкое, он словно дремлет. По времени должен был уже готовиться ко сну.

– Помнишь, в студенчестве, такие же моменты были? Вечера под гитару, и дай бог чай, так что не переживай.

Антон бы хотел его уговорить поесть, но понимал, что Максу будет еще хуже, больнее психологически, если он согласится.

– Кстати, ты хорошо поёшь, – Шагин сдержано улыбнулся, закрывая автомобиль. – Это хорошо для гитары.

– Я знаю, что голос, когда под гитару поёшь, лучше звучит, даже если без аккомпанемента откровенно не очень. Наверно из-за вибрации струн, вибрации горла! – Максим взмахнул рукой. – Только не заставляй петь про маленькую бэйбу, настроение у него ностальгическое, гляньте-ка!

Максим в студенческие годы пахал, был целеустремленным, даже вечера, посиделки, которые время от времени случались, не могли помешать его желанию стать... Лучшим?

Амбиции. Для актера – это даже хорошо. Это подстегивает, не дает стоять на месте. Ведь если не ставить себе целей, ничего не будешь достигать.

Максим странновато кивнул сам себе, открывая дверь квартиры. Разулся в прихожей, пригласил Антона за собой.

– У меня есть кофе из кедровых орехов, если хочешь, я тебе сварю. И молоко, которое не молоко, но на вкус как молоко, я сейчас плохо переношу лактозу. Возраст, видимо.

В попытке снять с себя кофту он обнаружил, что до сих пор держит в руке стакан с чаем. Почти полный и остывший до еле теплого. Поколебавшись, он отставил его на столик и вскоре остался только в футболке с коротким рукавом.

В темноте квартиры Матвеев выглядел как призрак, заблудившийся, исчезающий: вот-вот растворится в ночной мгле комнаты, и ничего уже нельзя будет успеть сделать. Без кофты этот эффект усилился. Кажется, эта футболка была ему когда-то по размеру, а теперь... Антон легко нахмурился, вытянул руку вперед и схватил несильно Макса за предплечье. Он может, черт побери, обхватить его предплечье двумя пальцами.

– Никогда не пробовал, но мне интересно, какой на вкус кофе из кедровых орехов, – объяснять свой жест Шагин не стал, только отпустил чужую руку и постарался улыбаться тепло. – Покажешь гитару?

Матвеев поглядел на руку, поглядел, как Антон руку убирает. Слегка вытянул губы, но ничего не сказал. Ощущение опасности, возникшее от Шагина, исчезло, или только показалось, что возникало?

Максим считал наверняка, что он всё контролирует: питание, расписание, свое тело, свою зависимость, а между тем кухня выглядела пусто. Ни фруктов в корзине, ни тарелок в раковине. Посуды в шкафах было немного. К нему не ходят гости?

Шагин неожиданно осознал, насколько сильно он далек от Максима, что теперь считаться его другом просто не может: ведь он столького о нем не знал или позволил себе позабыть. Когда уже поздно, всегда спрашиваешь себя «Как же так, как я мог?». Мог. Забыл, не уделял времени, игнорировал.

– Тогда сначала кофе!

Включив на кухне чайник, Максим полез в навесные шкафы. Достав пакет с орешком на логотипе, проговорил:

– М-да. Он три в одном, а я «варить, варить». Вспомнил, почему я его не пью! Сливки и сахар же. Но, кажется, был вкусный. Лучше, чем цикорий.

– Вот теперь ты прямо дед, Матвеев. Разворчался. Ну, что с того, что кофе из пакетика? Не бухти, – негромкий смех.

Не так уж и хотелось кофе. Просто было желание поговорить с Матвеевым. Да, то самое, губительное «нанести добро и причинить помощь». Антон сжал в руках чашку со странным напитком. Пахло приятно, орехами, а вот вкус был чудной: не противный, не мерзкий, но очень необычный. Это был не кофе, разумеется. Просто что-то странное, ореховое, с чем-то по вкусу отдаленно напоминавшим сливки.

Макс улыбнулся немного виновато, но в комнату пошел, достал гитару в чехле, улыбаясь, расстегнул молнию и достал новенькую акустику темно-каштанового цвета, с железными струнами, по классике, никакого силикона.

– Чувствую себя как с ребенком на руках! – поделился Макс, с гитарой приземляясь на диван.

– Знаешь для начала какие-нибудь аккорды? – Шагин тоже сел на край дивана.

– У-у, – Максим отрицательно качнул головой. – Я знаю, что одной рукой надо зажимать струны на грифе, а другой... бить по струнам? – Матвеев заулыбался и, нервничая, постучал ступнями об пол. Получился даже какой-то ритм.

Максим так аутентично смотрелся с гитарой. Его пальцы идеально ложились на гитарный гриф. Такие тонкие, длинные – Шагин всегда, когда смотрел на руки Матвеева, был уверен, что он занимался музыкой. Оказывается, нет.

– Еще есть переборы, – добавил Макс с кивком. – Они есть. Но я не знаю, что это. Честно говоря... – Максим перекинул гитару грифом в левую руку. – Сейчас я понял, что не помню, как нужно держать. Визуализирую, понимаешь, людей с гитарой – и где право, где лево – не понимаю.

Матвеев рассмеялся негромко, тряхнул головой. Отрастающие волосы упали по бокам от лица. Плечи устало опустились. Максим смотрел на гитару, лежащую на бедрах, на свои острые колени в черных джинсах, смотрел на ноги Шагина – такие же худые, которые всегда такими были. Слышал запах орехов и думал: а чем питается Антон? Сахар в кофе «три-в-одном» его не беспокоит. А Макса беспокоит. Очень сильно. Лишний сахар. Наверное, Антон из тех людей, в кого сколько не кинь – они всё равно будут худыми.

– Еще есть медиатор. Но пальцами, говорят, лучше?

– С право и лево всё правильно. А руки должны лежать так, как тебе будет удобно, чтобы не было излишнего напряжения, чтобы ты мог долго играть и не уставать быстро, – включился Антон и деловито поправил гитару на тощих ногах Макса, приподнял его локоть, чтобы правильно уложить на изгиб гитары. Он всё делал с очень серьезным лицом, не относился к обучению как к простому развлечению, а так же эта сосредоточенность на занятии помогала не думать о том, сколько на самом деле не ел Максим, и как с ним поговорить об этом.

– Струны могут повредить твои пальцы, но сперва лучше научиться перебирать пальцами, а дальше можно и с медиатором, – Антон был очень эмпатичным. Он чувствовал усталость Максима, как свою. Жаль, что слишком поздно почувствовал.

– Сначала надо научиться, – Макс коротко показал зубы. – Наверняка с непривычки болеть будет всё.

Сев так, как хотел Антон, он почувствовал напряжение в спине. Конечно, когда первый раз что-то делаешь – это больно. От рапиры страшно ныло запястье, потом боль перешла на локоть, а во время неудачных раундов, когда противник парировал по большому кругу – могло прострелить от лопатки до шеи. Тренера никогда не ругали вес Матвеева, их смущал больше его рост, но Макс двигался быстро, компенсируя возможную неповоротливость.

Держит гитару, а мышцы в спине работают, как будто вес поднимает. Не потому, что Антон сидит вплотную? Не может быть, чтобы поэтому...

– Сначала выучим, как зажимать разные аккорды. Am. Зажимай, вот. И проводи по струнам. Запомнил?

Руки у Матвеева холодные. Потому что мало ест, вот и тело быстро мерзнет.

Am. Звук.

– Да, это неприятно, – еще одна короткая улыбка Максима. – Немного больно.

Нужно нажимать сильнее, чтобы Am выходил годным, звучным, чтобы Антон по итогу кивнул. И тепло его тела отодвинулось.

Am. Отдается в ногтях, травмирует кожу на подушечках, но это терпимо.

– Не дави сильно, порежешься, – мягко добавляет Шагин, без упрека и кивает несколько раз головой, когда слышит правильный звук. – У тебя всё получается правильно, ты молодец.

Антон замолчал, взгляд его остекленел, без интереса застыв на темной плазме телевизора.

– Ты для роли худеешь? – как можно мягче спросил он.

– Я не худею, – после паузы, на протяжении которой корпус гитары низко гудел, отозвался Макс. – Я питаюсь, чтобы сохранить вес. Второй сезон «Триггера» на носу, хочу быть готовым для съемок, чтобы экстренно не приходить в форму. А что? – короткий вздох. – Покажи другой.

Антона ответ не удивил, логичное объяснение, не должно ничего смущать, не должны возникать дополнительные вопросы. Однако у него возникали. Шагин покачал головой. А потом сразу кивнул.

– Dm. Сейчас покажу, – чтобы каждый раз не вставать и не пересаживаться по правую сторону от Матвеева, Шагин легко приобнял его и расположил костлявые (но все равно такие красивые) пальцы на нужных точках. От Максима пахло духами, зел.ным чаем, даже немного ореховым кофе. – Это сложный аккорд, пальцы далеко, нужно привыкнуть, чтобы мышцы хорошо растягивались.

Антон медленно убрал руку, но пока не отодвинулся.

– Сериал хороший, и твоя работа там потрясающая. – продолжил он между делом. Это была чистая правда. Говорить ее было легко и приятно. Дальше пошли сложности, – Мне просто кажется… что с твоими эмоциями происходит что-то нехорошее, а я слишком поздно заметил, чтобы успеть помочь.

Матвеев стрельнул глазами и потом снова опустил их на свои пальцы на гитаре.

Опять этот тон, как с психбольным. Или просто с больным. Дома у Максима аскетично, аккуратно, от этого создается ощущение, что он ведет доступный для пациента лечебницы досуг, а Антон – его санитар.

Надо было лечь спать, а не пробовать.

Dm.

Шагин тоже нервничает, но показывает дельно. Звук другой.

Не ради ли этого человека, который почти подбородком плеча касается, аккуратно, что бы не дай Бог лишнее прикосновение получилось, кладет его пальцы на струны – он не поехал в Петербург?

Dm.

«Триггер» доснимать всё равно будут в столице, есть повод остаться, тереться в "Ленкоме".

– Спасибо. Мне кажется, я немного продвинулся вперед со Стрелецким, – нахмурившись, Максим переложил пальцы, повторил Am, потом перенес, растянул – Dm. – Даже если так. С чего тебе бросаться мне на помощь, Антон?

– С того, что мы друзья – и мне не всё равно, – Шагин быстро проморгался, стараясь найти правильные слова, – Пойми. Я не считаю тебя немощным, это только беспокойство друга. Извини, что с опозданием.

– Немощным? – беззлобно переспросил Максим. – Ну спасибо! Слава богу, что нет!

Матвеев отшутился между делом, еще раз повторив усвоенное, один, второй, один, второй. ЗдОрово, как будто игра какая-то, как будто вязать или играть в веревочки – там тоже нужно пальцы определенным образом располагать. А здесь за правильную попытку – в награду звук. Интересно, за правильный ответ на попытку помочь – будет награда? Или только сплошное разочарование?

– Приятно это слышать. Что ты прямо это говоришь, – кивнул Максим. Прямолинейный Шагин. Вон как линию лихо провел.

Только… К чему он опоздал? К разладу с Лизой? К уходу из Табакерки? Так это не его дело.

Когда они успели стать друзьями? Как вообще... одно превращается в другое? Сотрудничество – в дружбу...

– Следующий аккорд Em, – голос Антона зазвучал над ухом. – Трех на сегодня хватит. Показать?

– Покажи, хочу еще! – попросил Матвеев, подбираясь на диване, улыбаясь (это всегда легче) готовясь запоминать, как теперь положат пальцы.

Em. Антон старается как можно меньше касаться его без нужды.

– Да, я говорю прямо, – монотонно продолжил Шагин. – И имею ввиду только то, что, когда ты захочешь, я буду рядом с тобой, чтобы выслушать и поддержать.

Рядом с ним, значит, будет?

Матвеев почувствовал будто бы сильное давление в затылке, как будто рука сдавливает сосуды. Сосредоточиться на Em стало очень трудно, но он соединил губы, даже слегка побелевшие от напряжения. Так. Повторить за Антоном.

«Я буду рядом с тобой».

Вздор.

Аккорд.

– С такими вещами обычно идут к психологу, – аккорд. Em. Em. – Который по итогу выясняет, что у тебя близких людей нет и не было.

Нет близких людей. Нет близких, нет никого.

Антон опустил взгляд вниз, стараясь сосредоточиться на движении рук, но только ответ Максима звучал в голове громче музыки.

Нет близких. Вот, как себя чувствует Максим на самом деле – ненужным и одиноким, а все признания, обещания быть рядом звучат как ложь или жалкое оправдание? Если это так, то в этом есть его, Антона, вина. Недостаточно проявлял участия, недостаточно проявлял внимания, не проводил столько времени, сколько нужно.

Это так, черт возьми, ладно. Пусть это будет так. Но теперь он должен хоть что-нибудь исправить.

Попытаться.

– Хочешь поиграем в одну музыкальную игру? Чтобы не заканчивать вечер тоскливо, – Шагин побарабанил пальцами по колену, прикрыл глаза, слушая игру Максима. – Ты молодец, здорово звучит. У меня сразу ничего не вышло.

И это правда. Но, может, не получалось так, потому что Антон учился сам, его руки всегда были сбитыми, в ранах почти до мяса и иногда тряслись.

– Не верится, что ты первый раз гитару в руки взял.

Матвеев улыбнулся, ударил еще раз, звук вышел громким и красивым.

– Посмотри, я всё правильно делаю, сейчас я одно за другим... – и Макс придвинулся к Шагину сам, спиной к нему, чтобы удобно было смотреть из-за плеча, сделал смешное серьезное лицо – и несколько раз повторил один за другим три аккорда. Ну а что, может же быть и на трех аккордах песня? Получилось что-то похоже на мелодию. Раз-два-три, раз-два-три, Матвеев с натугой, но двигает пальцами, улыбается.

Потом поворачивается с Шагину – и вслепую находит губы Антона. Целует с нажимом, жмурясь, потом с выдохом отклоняется. Губы у Максима сухие и немного потрескались, зато дыхание горячее, обжигающее.

– ...Тоже не тоскливо, правда?

Глаза у Матвеева сияют. Сияние это немного болезненное, он смотрит, смотрит, не моргая, на Шагина и улыбается. Улыбка на худом лице выглядит жутковато. Но вместе с тем это всё еще прежний Максим. Взгляд с лукавыми искорками всё тот же, как когда им было по двадцать пять лет. Так Матвеев смотрит на тех, кто ему интересен.

Шагин впадает в ступор, несколько секунд он не двигается, не моргает, не говорит и, кажется, будто не дышит. Что ему делать сейчас? Он оттолкнет Максима, и подтвердит теорию о том, что у него нет близких, ранит. Он попытается ответить, и обманет и его, и, вероятно, самого себя, потому что, твою мать, он не целуется с друзьями-мужчинами. Но если уйдет, то снова обман – пообещал быть рядом, а сбегает. Нужно остаться. Остаться и подумать, что отвечать.

– Тебе поэтому плохо? Морально, – язык едва шевелится, он будто онемел.

– Не нравится? – вздрогнув, вопрошает Максим, совершает короткий рывок вперед. – Слишком худой? Ты можешь... мои зубы почувствовать?

Зря, зря, Антон, ты не вскочил и не отошел. Потому что горячее дыхание снова обдает лицо, губы прижимаются к уголку губ, поцелуй настойчивый, ощутимый, Макс как будто пытается вжаться лицом в щеку Антона, на которой едва проступила вечерняя щетина. Глаза закрывает и несколько секунд млеет от тактильного кайфа – и от головокружения. Отклоняется длинным рывком, кладет затылок на спинку дивана.

– ...Плохо морально? Нет, не думаю. Мне нормально. И лучше уж целоваться, чем плескаться в жалости к себе. И в твоей жалости ко мне.

Но и сейчас Антон не уходит, только медленно выдыхает.

– Принять поддержку – не значит быть жалким. Давать поддержку – не значит самоутверждаться за счет чужого состояния и зависимости. Я не хочу самоутвердиться за твой счет. Меня действительно это волнует.

Ну, что он еще скажет насчет поцелуя? Голова слегка заболела. Антон осознает, что не понимает еще и собственные реакции. Не противно, не мерзко, а будто... приятно? Тепло? К черту рефлексию, не о нем сейчас речь.

– Ты считаешь, что стараешься недостаточно и что делаешь слишком мало, чтобы быть достойным внимания и похвалы?

Сердце всё еще бьется непривычно быстро. Антон разводит руки в стороны, приглашая Максима в свои объятия. Это нужно, чтобы почувствовать себя спокойно.

Матвеев колеблется, это видно. Берет гитару за гриф, и мышцы на руках обозначаются полосками, напрягаются, чтобы осторожно переставить инструмент из дорогого дерева – боком к дивану. Посмотреть недоверчиво на эти объятья. Вздохнуть еще раз, что-то про себя решая...

Потом Максим обнимает, приложив острый подбородок Шагину на плечо, руки на спине перекрещивает – и мягко хлопает ладонями. Мол, хорошо всё, хорошо. И успевает отклониться, пока Антон еще не решил, что хочет обнимать крепче. Откидывается, вяло улыбаясь.

– Может вместо меня в Триггере сыграешь? Нет, знаю. Надо вписать в сценарий другого психолога, хорошего. С адекватными методами всеобщего принятия и любви к себе. И доброго, как самаритянин. Если хочешь поговорить об этом, что я считаю, давай завтра. Я устал. Надо спать.

Встав, Максим и правда коротко зевает и трет лицо двумя руками, потом моргает на Шагина вяло. Ну точь-в-точь Стрелецкий, решивший вести одному ему понятную игру по сочетанию провокаций и игнора.

– Это твой сериал, ты прекрасно исполняешь роль, и не нужен там кто-то другой, – замечает Шагин, поднимаясь со своего места.

Он верит в усталость Максима, хотя знает, что она так же является поводом скорее закончить разговор. Но почему-то не хочется оставлять Максима одного. Не из жалости, не из чувства того, что он немощный. Вряд ли есть кто-то столь же сильный, как он: выносить столько и так работать над собой, над ментальным состоянием, нужно иметь внутренний стержень личности. Он не слабый.

Только бросать его одного сейчас не хочется. Это словно предательство. Антон подходит ближе и сам крепче обнимает Макса снова, не давая возможности вырваться. Дольше и сильнее, чем нужно. Осторожно гладит по спине. Какой он худой. Кости можно почувствовать. Это не противно, просто невероятно грустно.

– Буду рад увидеться завтра, Максим, – и просто ненадолго замереть в объятиях, а затем отстраниться. – И нет, зубы я не чувствовал.

Зачем добавил – сам не знает. Но уже идет к двери и надевает быстро конверсы.

Матвеев немного развеселился и, провожая Антона до двери, приложил пальцы к губам задумчиво. К стене плечом прислонился, по-настоящему, как будто у него дом, а не временное жилье, ему двенадцать – и он провожает из гостей лучшего друга, засидевшегося допоздна. Пальцы отрываются от губ, он смущенно улыбается.

– Прости за это, – про поцелуй, видимо, в глазах туманная нежность, смотрит он куда-то Антону в ноги. – И подумай хорошо, во что ты впутываешься, ладно? Просто... подумай. Ты же умный. А это всё... непросто будет. Ладно.

Выпускает в подъезд, улыбается, показывая себя обычного.

– Тогда в шесть? Напиши мне, где хочешь встретиться! Пока, Антон.

«Антош». Хочется назвать нежно, закрыв дверь, опустив голову. И тошно от своей театральности, от надломленности, тошно, как сильно он кричит «спаси меня».

Может быть, справится сам?

Столько времени справлялся – и тут справится. Тем более, с чем справляться? Шагин постеснялся сказать это вслух. А непризнанной проблемы – пока что не существует. Поэтому Максим идет в душ, приводит себя в порядок, ложится спать, встает с будильником. Пьет чай, варит кашу, ест так долго, обводя ложкой вокруг кусочков фруктов, собирая жидкую субстанцию, начинает опаздывать и выходит, не доев.


	2. Коллаж

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неголосуемая бонусная иллюстрация.

[](https://imgbox.com/Yxhxb9cL)


End file.
